


Courting

by Truly_Morgan



Series: BillDip into the multiverse [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dipper Pines, courting, reverse abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Morgan/pseuds/Truly_Morgan
Summary: The Gold Pyramid production company is owned by the Cipher group, with William Cipher as it's head, a successful alpha. When visiting some movie set he stumbles upon Dipper Pines, a young theatre kid performing alongside his twin sister when they need twin actors. He falls deep for the omega and wants to court the young man and have the honour to be chosen by such a beautiful person.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: BillDip into the multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594843
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from this [twitter tread](https://twitter.com/An_Aphorism/status/1246426091822161920) suggesting a reverse abo dynamic. I'm really picky when it comes to abo stories because I hate how most of the time omegas a treated as subhumans who are only good to pop up baby for alphas. So I wanted something more fluff where omegas a treated well and where alpha treats them really good. Not following fully the original idea, but more inspiring myself from the idea suggested by Aphor.
> 
> (Also I don't know anything about the production world am doing my best here please ignore the mistake it just for fun)

Bill Cipher was known for leading the Cipher group even better than his predecessor did, the group touching many types of industry, but they were most invested in the entertainment industry. The man was restless, barely having time for his love life, enjoying his work too much, taking more work upon himself than he would need to.

But thing changed a little bit in the past few weeks. Some noticed he was delaying work a little more and he was often visiting a certain area of movie sets. It was to "make sure everything is going smoothly" he said to his assistant.

In reality, the alpha had met for the first time the twin brother from one of their raising start when checking on the production with one of the investor. The close pair were playing twins as expected, but the most interesting part was that the young man accepted to take upon the role of a twin sister. His built wasn't really masculine so with the correct clothing and makeup he could do it. Mirroring him, there was his sister, which wasn't overly feminine, without being too masculine either. With makeup, one would believe it was indeed two sisters.

And that what Bill had thought at first, even if he thought he had heard this little shooting start had a twin brother. He was still surprised to learn he was, in fact, a young man. Yet, this news didn't kill the charm that was coming from the little omega, on the contrary. At that time it was already too late, the alpha had already fallen under the young actor charms.

Once the investor was gone, he went back, just so he could meet more properly with him. The shooting was done for the day and he went directly for Mabel loge, happy to find that the Pines twins were sharing the same. They were both looking surprised to see him join them, the young lady stopping on her work of taking off her brother makeup.

“Shooting start!” called Bill while smiling, stepping in without getting too close to them, not wanting to look too aggressive towards the young man.

"Bill, I thought you were finished earlier, I didn't even had the time to say hi" responded the other alpha with a bright smile, forgetting for a moment what she was doing at the moment. Then she struck a conversation about how things were doing on set, retelling funny bits.

Her twin smile at her high energy, taking upon the task of taking off his makeup as the two alphas were chatting together. He was giving shy glances towards the CEO, a little intimidated by the man. Sure, he was used to meet successful people when tagging along with Mabel on the premier of movies or at other events, but William Cipher was somehow above that. And also somewhat of his boss at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to be as familiar as his twin towards the man.

He was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when Mabel turned to him, not forgetting he was there and remembering he never properly presented himself to Bill in the past. She then dragged him in the conversation, presenting him as her lovely twin she was mentioning all the time.

“Pleased to meet you, the name William Cipher” said the alpha while extending his hand towards the young actor, “But you can call me Bill too” he offered with a charming smile. “I've heard only good words said about you” admitted the man with a laughed, “I believe you are more used to the theatre scene?”.

The omega smiled back, blushing slightly at the mention while he reached for the hand. "Please to meet you too, my name his Mason Pines" he presented himself, "Although everyone is calling me Dipper" he admitted, leaving room to use both. "And yes, I am indeed more used to the theatre scene" he answered after his greeting, "But participating in a movie is also interesting and a nice change of air, plus I get to work with my sister and other talented people".

They were able to talk some more, but after some time the conversation was interrupted by an alarm. Bill looked at his phone, looking disappointed, "I will sadly have to end this interesting conversation here" he stated before looking back at Dipper, "I hope we will have the chance to talk some more, Dipper" he admitted.

“I do too” responded Dipper politely, a little surprise he was putting more emphases on him than both of them. Well, maybe it was because it was the first time they actually really talked together. They parted way like this, the twins going back to finishing changing to go back home.

When Bill finally sat himself in his car he stayed unmoved a little, before smiling some more. What a nice meeting he just had, Dipper seemed like a really interesting young man. He then started to wondered if he acted good enough in front of him, not wanting to give off a bad first impression, although it was very much possible the omega knew about him even before that and already had an opinion about him.

Being closer to him, without stepping too close, had allowed him to take a better look at him. He was really full of charm, somewhat a shame he wasn't more interested in becoming a full-time movie actor. But he could understand his passion for the theatre scene, hoping he could watch one of his performance in the near future. Even his smell was making him fall deep for the omega, somewhat sweet and also reminding him of the woods. It was sad such a nice fragrance was lost in all the smell mixing when everyone was there.

As the alpha finally started the engine to drive back to the Gold Pyramid main building for a meeting, he decided what he was going to do. He would court this charming omega, or at least try to do so. He had never done so in the past, but he could figure out how to do so. He would need to do his best, after all, with all the charm the other had, he couldn't be the only one wanting to court him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the idea please some people, I might not be able to update often as I wanna finish [speakeasy to me] before actually starting yet another fanfiction (looking at you my zombie AU). Still, if you think the idea is nice, let me know.


End file.
